Unrequited
by Mychand
Summary: *Reworked Chapters 1 & 2* A serious accident and the loss of a friend has a profound impact on Hawke and Caitlin. (This one is centered around their relationship rather than being an action story.)
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I decided to rework this to smooth some concerns. I figured I could let the reader in on Hawke's motives and still tell the story. I know what I had written was not characteristic of him but it was told in order to build a climax for a Cait/Hawke reunion. I found another way to write it and still leave a few things unanswered until the end. It just won't be as dramatic. This story is really just about their relationship so if you aren't interested in those kind of stories, skip this one._

**Unrequited**

**Chapter 1**

Caitlin sat at her friend's gravesite and sighed. It had been six very long months since that fateful day. It was a day that Caitlin would never be able to forget.

"I wish you were here," Caitlin told her as she leaned toward and scattered flowers near the headstone. "You should see what Hawke has done. You were right about him. You were right about everything. I wish I'd listened to you. I guess sometimes you have to take the long road to get to where you really belong."

**Six month earlier: **

Caitlin sat quiet as she rode with her old college friend Karen. They were headed to see a play put on by another one of their friends who was now a drama teacher. Karen couldn't help but notice that something was bothering Caitlin.

"Cait, is this about String?" she asked. "Does it bother you that we've been spending a lot of time together? I mean, it's not like you weren't invited to come along you know."

Caitlin shot her a disgusted look. "Like I want to be a third wheel," she replied.

"Damn it Caitlin, I thought you knew me better than that," Karen said as they stopped at one of a string of red lights.

"Maybe that's the problem," quipped Caitlin. "I do know you. You like to flirt with everyone. I see the way Hawke looks at you."

Karen laughed. "Would you listen to yourself," she told her. "You're jealous and there's no reason to be."

"I'm not jealous," replied Caitlin. "Hawke and I are friends. I just don't want to see you leading him on."

"Who are you trying to convince?" asked Karen. "Me or yourself? I know you have feelings for him."

"If you thought I had feelings for him, why did I see you kissing him?" Caitlin asked, trying hard not to raise her voice.

"Is that what this is all about?" asked Karen. "Caitlin, you go it all wrong. I'm not the one that man is head over heels for."

The next few moments seem to come in slow motion for Caitlin. As the light changed green, Karen hit the gas and proceeded into the intersection.

"Karen, watch out!" Caitlin screamed as a semi truck ran the red light and barreled nearly on top of them.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Two hours later, Hawke and Dom found themselves pacing back and forth in the hospital's waiting room.

"I can't believe this is happening," Hawke said sadly. "They were just headed to see a friend's play and now they're…"

"It'll be okay String," replied Dom. "Just wait for the doctor. I'm sure we'll hear something soon."

"I don't like it Dom," he replied. "They wouldn't even tell us anything about the accident or even how they were doing when we got here. What makes you think they'll tell us anything now?"

"I'll make sure they do," said Michael as he came up behind them. "Well, at least about Caitlin anyway."

"What do you mean Michael?" asked Hawke. "You can't give us information on Karen?"

Michael sighed. "I'm afraid I already have information on her," he told him. "Hawke, she died at the scene of the accident. From what I hear, it was pretty bad. I'm sorry."

"And Cait?" asked Dom.

"She's in surgery," replied Michael. "It's not good. I'm not going to lie to you. They aren't sure she's going to make it."

Hawke felt like his world was about to crash down around him. "I need to get out of here," he said as he quickly headed for the door.

Michael started to head out after him but Dom stopped him. "Let him go," he told him. "I'll check on him later."

"I didn't realize he was that close to Karen," said Michael.

Dom shrugged. "She loved his cabin," he replied. "She recently inherited some land from her uncle and wanted to build one just like his. He was helping her with the plans. She was a pretty nice lady."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_"String, I can't believe you're willing to spend so much time helping me with this," Karen told him. "I wasn't sure what I was going to do when I found out Uncle Chris left me that land."_

_"Glad I can help," Hawke told her. "But believe me, I'm enjoying the company."_

_Karen smiled. "And Caitlin says I'm a flirt," she replied._

_Hawke laughed. "Really? I never noticed that about you."_

_"Very funny," replied Karen. "But seriously String, I was wondering why you haven't settled down by now?"_

_Hawke shrugged. "I guess you could say that my life has been filled with a lot of tragedy," he told her. "I started to believe that anyone I really loved would die on me."_

_"Started to believe?" she asked. "So you don't still believe that do you?"_

_"I don't know," he replied. "I care a lot about Dom and Cait and they both seemed to have stuck around so my theory is a bit flawed. I guess I still worry some though."_

_"Is that why you keep your distance from Cait?" she asked._

_Hawke stared at her briefly before responding. "Wow, you are direct, aren't you?"_

_"Come on now," she replied. "You have to know she has feelings for you and I can tell by how protective of her you are that you must feel something for her."_

_"It's complicated," he replied. _

_"Well, you know what I think?" said Karen. "I think you go for flirts like me because you're afraid of getting involved with someone who is really serious like Cait."_

_"Maybe I'm just not ready for a serious relationship right now," he replied._

_Karen laughed. "I was right," she told him. "I pegged it. Well, I for one would never try to change anyone. You have to do what's right for you. I just hope you don't end up regretting it one day."_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

Several hours after Hawke left, the doctor finally came out and talked with Dom and Michael about Caitlin's condition.

"Its touch and go," he told them. "She had quite a few internal injuries. Our biggest concern now is the possible injury to her spine. We aren't quite sure the extent of it all just yet. The next twenty four hours are crucial. I'd say she has about a forty percent chance of pulling through at this point."

Dom sighed. "No," he said sadly. "I can't believe all of this is happening."

"She's holding on," the doctor assured him. "All we can do now is monitor her and wait."

"Thanks Doctor Moore," said Michael. "Please let us know if there is any change."

"I will," he replied.

"I guess I should go and find String," said Dom. "He needs to know about Caitlin."

"Alright," replied Michael. "Call me if you need anything."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dom found Hawke sitting outside of the hospital. The sun was setting and he was staring out at it.

"She loves watching the sun set," was all Hawke could say as Dom approached him.

"I know," replied Dom.

"Dom, there's something I need to go and do," he told him. "Karen left her land and the cabin she was building to Caitlin. But if Caitlin doesn't…."

"Don't say it," Dom interrupted him. "Cait's a fighter. You know that. She'll pull through."

"I feel like I have to go and make sure that cabin gets built," replied Hawke. "I know this sounds crazy but I think if I keep building it, she'll have to be okay."

"If she doesn't?" asked Dom. "What happens to the property then?"

"It'll be auctioned off for charity," Hawke replied sadly. "She didn't have any other family so she asked if I'd be executor to her will. I feel like saying yes to her was like a death sentence."

"Don't talk like that String," replied Dom. "You know that's not true."

"Isn't it?" replied Hawke. "Look at Caitlin. She's in there fighting for life and Karen's dead. Every time I care about anyone, they die."

"Were you in love with her?" Dom asked.

String stared at him a moment before answering. "Come on Dom, I think you know the answer to that," he replied.

"Caitlin saw you kissing her the other day," Dom told him.

"Oh?" Sting was surprised. "What did she say?"

Dom shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Nothing much," he replied. "She just said that maybe it would be a good thing that you ended up with someone she really liked."

Hawke gave him a weak smile. "Sounds just like her doesn't it?" he asked. "She always tries to put other people first."

"Yeah, she does," Dom replied.

"Dom, the kiss was pretty platonic," String assured him. "It didn't mean anything. She was just grateful for my help."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_"Wow, Karen," said Hawke. "These plans turned out even better than I thought they would."_

_"Yeah," she replied. "As you can see, I left several of the little details open for now. That way I can kind of personalize things before it's all finished. Not big things, just little touches."_

_"Nice idea," Hawke said._

_"Uh, String there is something else I need to talk to you about," she told him. "It's just a technicality but when I met with my uncle's lawyer to get the land deed and check for the builder, I found out there was on stipulation in the will."_

_"What's that?" asked Hawke._

_"Well, I had to pick someone to leave the property to should I die," she told him. "And, I needed someone to oversee it all."_

_"What does that have to do with me?" he asked. _

_"I thought you'd be the one to oversee things should anything happen to me," she replied. "I know we haven't known each other long but I think maybe that's best. What do you think?"_

_String smiled. "Of course I will," he assured her. "I'd be honored. Who are you leaving the property to?"_

_Karen smiled. "My oldest friend of course," she replied. "I thought Caitlin would be deserving of it."_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
"Alright String," Dom told him. "Go do what you gotta do. I'll keep you posted on Cait's condition."

Hawke hugged his friend. "Thanks Dom," he replied.

Dom watched as Hawke climbed into the red, white, and blue Jeep and drive away. Then, he turned and went back into the hospital to wait.

Two hours later, he was finally allowed to see Caitlin. It pained him to see her lying there, like a broken rag doll. He sat down beside her bed and gently took her hand in his.

"Hang on sweetheart," he said softly. "It's not your time."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hawke sat by the lake and watched as Santini's helicopter landed on the dock. Dom had spotted him on his descent and immediately got out and headed towards him.

"String, where the hell have you been?" he asked. "I've been trying to track you down for days. This is the fifth time I've been by here. Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you?"

"I'm sorry Dom," he said sincerely. "I ended up having a lot more to do with being Karen's executor than I thought."

"Funeral?" asked Dom.

"Yeah, it's tomorrow," replied Hawke. "I know Caitlin will be sad that she couldn't be there for her friend. How is she doing? When I called earlier, the hospital would only give me general information."

"She's still in bad shape," he replied sadly. "She's been in and out of consciousness. The doctors had to sedate her this morning because she remembered the accident along with what happened to Karen and she didn't handle it well."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," Hawke replied. "I know that must have been hard for her."

"There's more. String, right now she's paralyzed from the waist down," replied Dom. "The doctors think it's temporary and once the swelling goes down, she should get the feeling back. It will be a long road back for her that will take a lot of work."

"Cait's tough," replied Hawke. "She can do it."

Dom shrugged his shoulders. "Normally I'd agree," he replied. "But I saw her this afternoon. She was finally awake again but it was like Caitlin wasn't in there anymore. She just lay there and stared off across the room. I tried talking to her but I couldn't get through. Of course, I guess I have had some difficulty getting through to her before. That was always something you were good at."

"I'll come see her later tonight," Hawke promised.

"Good," replied Dom. "I'm going back there now. I'll expect to see you later then."

"I'll be there," he reiterated.

Later that evening, Dom was relieved to see that Hawke came as he said he would. When he walked into Caitlin's room, Dom was sitting on a small couch that sat just below a double window. He motioned to Hawke to keep his voice down as he moved further into the room.

The lighting in the room was slightly dim but as soon as Hawke got closer to Caitlin's bed, he nearly lost his breath. She looked worse than he had ever imagined. Her face was badly bruised and she had several cuts underneath one of her eyes while the other was bandaged up. She had a neck brace on along with other bandages on her arms. He quickly skirted by her and sat down beside Dom.

Noticing how uncomfortable he was, Dom put his hand on Hawke's arm and gave it a light squeeze. "She's looking much better," he told him. "I know she's pretty banged up, but she's healing."

"It's still hard to see her like this," String admitted. "I wish there was something I could do."

"You can leave," Caitlin said as she overheard the men talking.

"Caitlin," Hawke replied as he and Dom jumped up and stood by her bed.

Tears were filling her eyes as she repeated her command. "Leave Hawke," she demanded. "I don't want you here."

Dom looked at one of the monitors. "String, you're upsetting her," he told him. "I think it might be best that you go."

Hawke shot Dom a dejected look and then looked back at Caitlin. "Okay," he replied before turning and heading out the door.

When he left, Dom tried hard to console her. "Take it easy sweetheart," he said. "It's okay."

"I don't want him here," she said, trying hard to hold back the tears. "

"Why?" asked Dom. "What's the matter?"

"My life is over Dom," she told him. "I'll never walk or fly again. I can't be a part of Santini Air anymore and well Hawke….it'll hurt less if I don't see him."

"Caitlin, we don't know that for sure," Dom told her. "The doctor said you have to wait until the swelling goes down. He really feels that you've been through the worse of it. Now, it'll just take time."

"Please Dom," she begged, ignoring his comments about her condition. "Tell him not to come back. I can't deal with seeing him right now."

"Okay, whatever you want," Dom said trying to calm her further. "Let me go and talk to him. I'll make sure he stays away if that's what you really want."

Caitlin started to relax with Dom's words. When he saw that she was drifting back off to sleep, he finally went out into the hall to find Hawke.

String was sitting in a chair near the nurse's station. Dom was relieved that he hadn't left the hospital.

"She didn't mean it you know," he told Hawke. "She's very emotional right now. She isn't taking her paralysis well. She's worried it's going to be permanent."

"I know," he replied softly. "I guess I should go for now."

Dom patted him on the shoulder. "I'll call you later with an update."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Even though Hawke stopped by the hospital regularly while on his way to supervise the building of the cabin, he never went in to see her. Dom kept him abreast of her condition.

"She's healing nicely," he told Hawke. "Physically, she's getting better every day. Emotionally, well that's another story."

"What about her paralysis?" asked Hawke. "Any change yet?"

"Not yet," replied Dom. "The doctor would really like to move her to a rehab center. That or either have a relative take care of her at home and bring her in for therapy or do some of it at home. I talked to her mother but Caitlin is refusing her help."

"Take her to my cabin then," Hawke insisted.

"I don't know String," replied Dom. "You know how she reacted when you visited her. Being there with you may really throw her for a loop."

"Look, you said she was getting better physically," replied Hawke. "Maybe it's time for some tuff love. Tell the doctor you're taking her then fly her to me. I'll deal with her reaction myself."

"What about overseeing the construction on the new cabin?" asked Dom.

"It's just about done," String replied. "I really only have to follow up with the smaller details. Besides, I don't plan on doing this alone. I'll ask Doc to come up and stay for awhile."

Dom smiled. "Sounds like a plan, I guess," he replied. "She's not going to be too happy with me though."

String shrugged. "She'll get over it," he replied. "It might take some time but she won't stay mad."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

By the end of the week, the doctor had approved for Caitlin to be released. Doc had met with her doctors and received all the information he needed to take care of her, providing he still brought her in for follow up visits as needed.

Caitlin was surprised when Dom wheeled her out to the far end of the parking lot and saw Santini's helicopter.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"We're taking a little trip first," he told her.

"But Dom, I have to come back for therapy and all," she told him. "Where are we going?"

"Don't worry about your therapy," he told her. "It'll be taken care of."

Dom picked her up and placed her inside the helicopter. As they slowly ascended above the trees, Dom looked over to see Caitlin with tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked her. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Just sad," she replied softly. "I may never get to fly on my own again Dom. I don't know if I can handle that."

"You will," he assured her. "I just know you will. You've got to have faith."

"Dom, wait," Caitlin said as she sensed now where they were heading. "We aren't going to the cabin are we?"

Dom sighed. "I thought maybe it would be helpful if Doc came and helped with your recovery," he told her. "There's more room at the cabin than my place."

Caitlin shot him a dirty look. "Right and there's also the fact that Hawke is there," she replied. "I can't believe you're going to make me see him."

"Caitlin, he's stayed away like you asked," Dom told her. "He cares about you. He wants to see you."

"But I don't want to see him," she replied, trying not to yell.

"Well, right now, you don't have much choice in the matter," Dom replied.

Caitlin was shocked at Dom's tone. He'd been so supportive towards her in the hospital and now he was acting a bit cold towards her.

"How can you do this to me?" she asked.

"I'm not doing anything except for what I think is for your own good," he replied in a huff.

When they finally made it there and landed on the dock by the lake, Doc was waiting for them with a wheel chair. Caitlin tried to smile at him as he opened the door and picked her up, carrying her over to the chair and sitting her down in it.

"Thanks, Doc," she said. "It's good to see you. I appreciate you coming to take care of me."

"I'd do it in heartbeat," he told her. "I'm just glad to see you're doing better."

Dom climbed out and leaned over to give Caitlin a hug. "I'm not staying sweetheart," he told her. "I need to get some things done at the hangar. I've been neglecting it lately."

Caitlin began to feel guilty for pulling Dom away from his work and for her reaction to him bringing her there. "I'm so sorry Dom," she replied. "You've been spending way too much time with me."

Dom smiled at her. "Cait, there was no way I could have worked knowing you were in the hospital and needed me," he assured her as he leaned over and gave her another hug.

Caitlin hugged him back tightly. "Thanks, Dom. I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied as he let go of her and made his way back to the helicopter.

Doc began pushing her towards the cabin as Dom took off and headed back to the hangar. Caitlin watched as the helicopter slowly disappeared out of site.

"Are you ready to go in?" asked Doc.

Caitlin suddenly turned pale. "I think I'm going to be sick," she told him. "I don't know if can handle this."

Doc squatted down in front of her and put his hand on her arm. "Take a few deep breaths," he suggested. "It's okay. He's not here right now. Hawke wanted you to get settled in and comfortable first. Okay?"

Caitlin stared at him a moment. She could see the real concern in his eyes. She trusted Doc and was actually happy to have him there to take care of her. "Okay," she finally replied.

Doc picked her up out of the wheel chair and carried her inside of the cabin. He sat her down on the sofa before going back out and retrieving her chair. He had a small fire burning and Caitlin could smell the coffee brewing.

"Oh coffee," she said with a smile. "I haven't had any in so long. I would really love some."

Doc smiled back at her. "You got it," he told her as he headed over to the kitchen and poured her a cup.

When he came back down and handed her the coffee, he could see that her mind was a million miles away.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I'm scared Doc," she admitted. "I mean, I know my wounds are healing but I still can't feel my legs. What do I do if I never walk again?"

Doc moved closer and put his arm around her. "Your doctors filled me in on your condition," he replied. "They have every reason to believe that this is temporary. It's just going to take time."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hawke stayed away the next two days in order to help finish up the details on the new cabin and give Caitlin time to relax outside of the hospital. She and Doc spent a lot of time talking but she skirted the issue whenever Doc even mentioned her reasons for being upset with Hawke.

"I just don't want to talk about him," she told Doc. "It doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Caitlin, I just don't want his coming here to upset you," he replied. "How can I make it easier on you?"

"Keep him away with whatever it is he's doing?" she replied sarcastically.

"Care to explain why you feel that way?" Doc asked.

"Not really," she replied. "You wouldn't understand. Look, would you mind carrying me upstairs to get some rest. I'm getting pretty tired of this sofa."

Doc sighed. "Sure," he replied. "But you know you're going to have to face whatever is going on in that head of yours sooner or later."

"Later," she replied softly. "Please, I'm really tired."

Doc gently picked her up off of the sofa and carried her up to the cabin loft. He laid her down on the bed and covered her up with the blanket that Hawke had left at the foot.

"Are you okay?" Doc asked her.

"Sure," she replied. "Give me a few hours okay?"

"Alright," he replied softly. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Wait," she said. "Would you mind opening the window for me first? I'd kind of like some fresh air while I sleep."

Doc did as instructed before heading downstairs. Within an hour, he heard someone approaching. He stepped out onto the porch to see Hawke climbing out of the Santini helicopter.

Doc smiled at him as he walked up to the steps of the cabin.

"Hey Doc," he said. "How's our girl doing?"

"Good as can be expected I guess," he told him. "How are you holding up?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit nervous about all of this," he admitted. "My stomach is in knots."

"It'll be fine," Doc assured him. "She's a spitfire but she doesn't bite."

Hawke couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks," he replied.

"How's the cabin coming?" asked Doc.

"Beautifully," Hawke replied. "I think Karen would have loved it. I hope I did her proud."

"I'm sure you did," said Doc. "Did you get all those last minute touches you wanted?"

"Yeah," he said. "It amazes me the things they can design these days."

"You must really love her to go through all this trouble," Doc told him.

Hawke stared at him a moment. It was hard for him to admit it to himself, let alone anyone else. "Yeah," he said softly. "I guess I really do."

"Well, I need to go and talk with one of Cait's doctors and pick up new prescription," said Doc. "So, I'll be back in a couple of hours. She's upstairs taking a nap. Think you can manage until then?"

Hawke smiled. "Yeah, I think we'll be fine," he hoped.

Doc patted him on the shoulder and headed out to the helicopter.

Caitlin overheard the conversation and listened as Doc took off. Her heart began to pound fast as she heard Hawke come into the cabin and shut the door. He was pretty quiet after that and she realized that he was trying his best not to wake her.

"Chicken," she thought to herself. "You're scared to face me…..to admit the truth."

An hour later, Caitlin reached over on the nightstand to get a sip of water from the glass that Doc had left there for her. To her dismay, she accidentally knocked it over, sending water all over the floor and making a loud sound that startled Hawke.

Hawke came running up the steps and stopped as he got to the top. Caitlin was slightly leaning over the side of the bed, trying to reach the glass.

"I'll get it," he said softly as he picked up the glass and put it back on the nightstand. He then ran into the bathroom and grabbed a towel to sop up the water.

Caitlin just watched and didn't say a word to him. When he was done, he hung the towel across the foot of the bed and stared at her. He was relieved that she looked so much better than she had the last time he'd seen her. Her face was no longer pale and the bruises were starting to fade away.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" he asked nervously.

"More water," she said flatly.

"Oh, yeah," he said as he grabbed the water jug and filled the glass back up.

"Thank you," she replied politely.

"Is there anything else?" he asked.

"No, Doc can take care of the rest," she replied without looking at him. "Where is he?"

She pretended she didn't hear their conversation and didn't know he'd left.

"He went to get your prescription," Hawke replied. "He'll be back soon. I'll be downstairs if you change your mind."

Hawke quickly descended the stairs, breathing a sigh of relief when he got to the bottom. The last thing he wanted to do was to upset her but he knew they would eventually need to talk.

About an hour later, he got a call from Doc. "What do you mean you won't be back until tomorrow?" Hawke asked him. "I'm supposed to do what? Oh, well I guess I can."

Caitlin listened intently to Hawke's side of the conversation. She was upset that she was stuck alone with Hawke but knew she had no choice but to depend on him for her needs.

After hanging up the phone, he slowly climbed the stairs to see her. Her eyes met his as he reached the top.

"Doc is having problems with the Santini helicopter," he told her. He and Dom can't fix it until they get the part tomorrow morning."

"I heard," she replied. "I guess we'd better get this over with then."

Hawke assisted Caitlin with her medical needs before carrying her back downstairs and putting her back on the couch. She was quiet the whole time and tried to hide her embarrassment. Her coolness to him didn't go unnoticed. Unable to take it anymore, he finally came out and asked her why she was acting that way.

"What did I do Caitlin?" he asked her. "Why is it you don't want to be around me?"

"Just leave me alone," she demanded. "I don't want to discuss this with you."

"Why?" he tried hard not to yell. "Why not? Don't you think I deserve to know why you've pushed me away ever since the accident. What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened," she screamed. "The wrong person died in that accident!"

"What?" he asked, unable to hide the shocked look on his face. "Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true," she replied, tears forming in her eyes. "You loved her and I know you wish she had been the one who lived."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hawke was taken aback by her confession. He was so shocked he didn't know how to respond. All Caitlin wanted to do was run out of there. But, she was stuck, unable to move and not sure where their conversation could possibly go from there.

Suddenly they heard several loud gunshots.

"What is that?" she asked, looking towards the window.

"Sounds like someone is hunting on my land," he replied as he went to a small desk drawer and pulled out a handgun. "I'll be right back."

"Please be careful," she yelled.

Caitlin felt as though she couldn't breathe as she watched Hawke run out the door. He headed down towards the lake. Several minutes later, Caitlin heard more gunshots along with yelling and the sound of a motorboat taking off in the distance. Then, she heard nothing.

"Hawke?" she screamed several times. "Hawke?"

A few minutes later Hawke slowly opened the door. Caitlin could see the blood running down his temple.

"Hawke?" she yelled as she watched him walk into the cabin and pass out on the floor.

Caitlin tried not to fear the worse. She knew they would be alone until morning and it was up to her to help him. She couldn't reach the phone so her options were limited.

It took every ounce of strength she had for Caitlin to pull herself off of the sofa and crawl towards him. She managed to grab the pitcher of water off of the coffee table and lifted her nightshirt off to use as a bandage and sponge. She realized his wound was superficial but that he may have suffered a concussion. She managed to stop the bleeding and wrapped her shirt around his head as a bandage. Then she maneuvered herself so that she was leaning against the side of the sofa while on the floor and put his head in her lap.

Caitlin sat and held him, wondering what she should do next. She felt confident that he would be okay but she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. She knew the medication she'd been on was causing her more emotional distress than normal but she thought she had worked through it. Still, she couldn't help how she was feeling. "Why can't you feel the same way about me as I do you?" Caitlin thought to herself. "Why is there always someone else?"

Caitlin leaned back against the sofa and drifted off to sleep. The next thing she was conscious of was when she heard a helicopter approaching. She opened her eyes to see that the sun was shining brightly throughout the cabin. Hawke was still unconscious with his head in her lap.

"Doc!" she screamed as she heard him land. "Doc, help!"

Doc came running up the steps when he heard her call. He flung open the door after noticing it wasn't fully shut and saw Caitlin sitting on the floor with Hawke.

"What happened?" he asked her as he began to assess Hawke's condition.

"We heard gunshots," she told him. "He went out to check on it and came back like this."

"How long has he been out," Doc asked her.

"Uh, I guess it was around ten last night," she told him in a shaky voice. "Is he alright?"

Doc managed to pick Hawke up and move him to the couch before answering. "Looks like he suffered a concussion," he told her. "You did a great job stopping the bleeding.

Suddenly Caitlin realized she was sitting there in nothing but her bra and pajama pants.

Doc grabbed a new shirt from her bag and handed it to her before opening his medic bag and taking out his pen light. He checked Hawke's eyes, causing him to stir.

"Take it easy Hawke," he told him. "Looks like you may have a concussion."

"What happened?" he asked. "Is Cait okay?"

"She's fine," Doc assured him. "You were apparently shot at and hit. It's only a crease but it did a number on your head."

"I saw two men get out of a boat. They had been hunting," Hawke told him. "I guess I startled them. They shot towards me, yelled they were sorry and took off."

"Just relax Hawke," Doc ordered him. "I'm going to move Caitlin back upstairs and then I'll be back down."

Doc turned his focus to Caitlin who had been sitting and quietly listening to their exchange. He picked her up and carried her back to the loft. He helped her settle onto the bed and gave her the pills she'd missed taking.

"Are you okay?" he asked, noticing how quiet she'd been.

"Yeah, don't worry about me," she told him. "I'll be okay."

Doc ran back downstairs to check on Hawke. He removed Caitlin's shirt from his head so he could clean up the wound. Afterward, he put a regular bandage on it and helped Hawke sit up.

"I'm okay now," Hawke insisted as he swayed a little while sitting up.

"Whoa there," said Doc. "Maybe you should lie back down for a bit."

"Is Caitlin okay?" Hawke asked, changing the subject.

"She's fine," he replied. "She's a little chilled from going without a shirt all night but she's fine. She took good care of you."

Hawke gave him a weak smile. "I'm sure she did," he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

An hour later, Hawke was up and doing things around the cabin. Doc tried to insist that he go and get checked out by a real doctor but he refused.

"I'm fine Doc," Hawke replied gruffly. "I don't need to see a doctor. I've got you."

Doc rolled his eyes at him. "Fine," he replied. "Then I order you to take it easy."

"I want to talk to Caitlin," he replied. "I need to talk to her."

"String, I don't think her feelings have changed," Doc told him. "She's still upset."

"I have to try," he insisted. "Please Doc. Will you at least go and ask her?"

Doc sighed. "Okay, I'll try. Maybe you should go and sit out on the porch."

Hawke shook his head that he understood and headed outside. Doc climbed the stairs to the loft to check on Caitlin. When he got to the top, she was sitting up reading a book.

"Did you hear?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied softly. "I did."

"Well?" he asked. "Will you at least talk to him?"

"Doc, there's nothing to say," she replied.

"Why?" he asked. "Talk to me then. Maybe I can help."

"I told him last night that the wrong woman died in that accident," she replied sadly.

"Cait, no," he replied. "Why would you say that?"

"Because I know he loved her," she replied. "I saw them kissing the night before the accident and now he's building that cabin for her even though she's dead."

Doc sat down beside her and placed his hand on her arm. "Cait, I really think you might have this all wrong," he told her.

"That's what Karen said right before the accident," she told him. "She said I was acting jealous and that she wasn't the one that he wanted."

"I think she was right," Doc told her. "Why do you think Hawke wanted you here so bad knowing that you didn't want him around?"

Caitlin shrugged. "He felt obligated I guess."

Doc shook his head and sighed. "Just talk to him," he insisted. "If you're right, then you'll know for sure. What harm could it do?"

"I don't know if I can handle being right," she told him. "Always knowing that my love is unrequited might hurt too much. And, even if it wasn't, look at me now. I can't walk and there's no guarantee that I ever will. Who would want me like this?"

Doc took her hand and squeezed it. "Give yourself a chance. Give him a chance," he insisted. "Please."

"I just can't," she replied sadly.

Doc left Caitlin and went downstairs and outside to join Hawke. Hawke stared at him for a moment, wondering what he was going to tell him.

"I think you should take her to the cabin," he told him. "I think it's the only way she'll understand."

Hawke nodded. "Yeah," he replied. "I think you're right."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

An hour later, Doc went upstairs and helped Caitlin so that she could bathe and get dressed. "You're going on a little fieldtrip," he told her.

"Where?" she asked. "You'll see. Trust me."

Once downstairs and outside, Doc put her in the wheelchair and took her down to the helicopter. He put her inside, collapsed the wheelchair and put it in the back. Instead of getting in with her, Caitlin watched as he and Hawke talked a minute. Then Doc walked back up to the cabin and Hawke climbed in with Caitlin.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Where's Doc going?"

"He's not coming with us," replied Hawke.

"Then take me back up to the cabin," she ordered.

"No," he replied flatly. "I need you to come with me."

"I'm not going with you," Caitlin screamed before opening the door, swinging her legs around and jumping out. She took a few steps and fell to her knees.

Hawke jumped out and ran over to her. "Caitlin!" he screamed.

"Hawke…I….I can feel my legs," she told him, tears filling her eyes.

Hawke took her in his arms and held her tight. He couldn't help getting choked up he hugged her and soothed her tears. "It's all going to be okay Caitlin," he assured her. "I promise it's going to be okay."

After she relaxed, he pulled away and looked into her face. "Please Cait," he begged. "Please come with me. There's something you really need to know and to see."

Seeing the look in his eyes softened Caitlin's stance. "Okay," she replied softly. "I'll go."

Hawke helped her stand and then realizing she wasn't quite ready to walk yet, picked her up and put her back into the helicopter.

Caitlin was quiet during the entire flight and Hawke decided not to push it by trying to talk to her right then. He'd have his chance once they got to the new cabin. He hoped that maybe then she would understand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Caitlin was mesmerized by the area they eventually landed at. There as a small cabin that overlooked a lake that seemed to spread out for miles. There were neighbors but they were distant enough to make the area seemed rustic. Flowers flanked one side of the cabin and a small vegetable garden took over the back side.

"Where are we?" she asked, a bit hesitant to know the answer. "Is this Karen's cabin?"

"No," he replied as he jumped out of the helicopter. He went to the other side and opened Caitlin's door. "It's yours."

"What?" she asked. "What are you talking about?"

Hawke pulled the wheelchair out and put Caitlin in it. He wheeled her up the ramp that he had built on the side of the long front porch. Then he opened the front door and took her inside.

Caitlin couldn't take in all the sights quick enough. The first thing she noticed was the long front bay window that faced west. There was were cushions and pillows all on top of a built in seating area so that someone could sit or lay at the window and watch the sun set.

"Wow," said Caitlin. "What a neat idea."

"I hoped you'd like it," he told her. "I had them custom build it just for you."

"Why?" she asked. "I don't understand."

Hawke pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. Caitlin gasped as she read the section of Karen's will that he had given her.

"She left me her cabin?" she asked, still in shock.

"Yeah," he replied.

"So that's why you were so hell bent on finishing it?" she asked.

Hawke smiled. "I thought you deserved it and I hoped it would help in your recovery."

"Hawke," she replied. "I don't know what to say. I can't believe you'd do this for me."

"Why?" he asked her. "Why wouldn't I? Caitlin, I'd do anything for you. This has always been just about you."

Caitlin stared at him a moment. "So you weren't in love with Karen?" she asked.

"Karen and I were friends," he assured her. "That's all. She loved you a lot and thought you of all her friends deserved this place should anything happen to her. I know she didn't think it would happen so soon, but I think she made the right choice."

Caitlin looked around her. Everything about the cabin reflected her and her personality. "You really know me pretty well," she told him. "I'm amazed at the details and the things that you remembered me liking."

Hawke just smiled at her and looked over at the window seating. "Want to sit over in the window?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied before he picked her up and put her on the plush pillows. "Join me."

Hawke sat down beside her and they scooted closer to the window and stared out at the lake. "It worked out great that the lake was on the west side of the cabin," he told her. "You have a view of the lake and the sunset."

"It's perfect," she said with a smile.

"You're perfect," he told her as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

To his relief, she responded so he wrapped his arms around her and pulled them both down so they were now lying in the window. She moved as close to him as possible and they snuggled there and kissed for a long time before they spoke again.

"I love you Caitlin," he finally admitted.

"I love you too," she replied. "I just never thought it was mutual."

"I never gave you a reason to think that it was," he replied. "I guess I was afraid. Karen knew though."

Caitlin shot him a serious look. "I'm sorry about what I said," she told him. "I know you don't think that. I was just feeling sorry for myself and I took it out on you."

"It's okay," he replied. "You've been through a lot. We both have. We just need to find a way to move on."

"Will you help me with my therapy?" she asked.

"Of course I will," he said while pulling her into another tight hug.

**Six months later:**

"These flowers are from the cabin," Caitlin told her friend. "Thank you Karen. It was so generous of you to leave that to me. Hawke had it built and even put in a window that I could lie in and watch the sun set. It's beautiful."

Caitlin stood up and put one last flower on top of the headstone.

"I can finally walk on my own now," she continued. "It took time but Hawke was by my side through it all. You were right. I do love him and I was so shocked to find out that he really did feel the same. I owe so much to you and I'm sad that I'll never be able to repay that. But, I'll never forget you Karen. I promise."

**The End **


End file.
